Baby Steps
by TakeItAsItComes
Summary: Even after three years of marriage, is Beca really ready to face the responsibilities and pressures of starting a family with Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahoy-hoy! So, this little piece could go one of several ways. It could very well turn into a multi-chapter fic (which could take some time to get off the ground, because it's been a while since I've committed to more than standalone one-shots), but I would also happily leave this as-is. So let's see how this bad boy goes, shall we?**

**Cheers!**

**~Danika**

* * *

It was an unusually rainy Sunday afternoon in August at the Mitchell household. The humidity had been thick in the air for days and the downpour had come as a welcome relief to the agonizing heat for the two women who resided there. Beca, currently tinkering away in the home studio at her latest project, was almost ready to battle a particularly stubborn section of the bridge when she hears her wife's voice pierce through the baseline.

"Beca! Baby!" Chloe shouts from the bathroom.

"Yeah, what?" Beca yells in return, barely tearing her eyes away from her computer screen.

"Baby!" Chloe shrieks again.

"Yeh, I heard you Chlo, what's up!"

"_Baby!" _Chloe repeats with force, now bouncing excitedly in the doorway.

"Oh my god, Chloe. _What?" _Beca huffs, finally pausing the track.

"No, Beca _look._"In her hands Chloe shakily holds up a thin, purple stick. A thin, purple stick with an obnoxious pink plus sign gracing its centre.

Realization swiftly catches up with Beca. All of a sudden, forming words is not a skill she's capable of executing.

"Is… is that what I think it is?" Beca cautions, finding her voice.

"_Baby_, Beca. It worked! We're-going-to-have-a-_baby!_" Chloe squeals, unable to suppress the excited tears leaking their trail down her cheek.

Springing up from her seat, Beca launches over to her wife, sweeping her excitedly into her arms.

"Like _actually? _Like really, truly, _actually?_"

Chloe's mouth seeks out Beca's in a searing kiss, murmuring an affirmative "Mmhhhmm" against her wife's lips.

"We're going to be moms!" Chloe can feel Beca smirk into her lips as she kisses her again.

xxx

_6 months ago_

"Come on superstar, I want the kids to meet you." Chloe mumbles in between brushing her teeth, clad only in her underwear.

Beca had been promising for weeks that she would visit Chloe's class of first graders to give them some music "inspiration." Being a successful producer and collaborator for the better part of three years meant that the brunette was definitely someone of influence and esteem within the Music Industry. Unfortunately for her wife, it also meant that her time was often consumed by a vigorous schedule of recordings, meetings, schmoozing, not to mention Beca's bi-monthly DJ gigs at the prestigious _Quattro Club_ in the city.

"Well, I have to meet up with a client today babe, I told you that."

"And I told _you_ that you can come after. We usually have Art and Music Time after lunch anyway."

"Art and Music Time? You're bringing me in for 'Art and Music Time'? That's so adorable."

"It's educational, thank you very much… Hmmm but speaking of adorable." Chloe returns from the bathroom, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"I resent that. I am not adorable."

"You are to me." Chloe pulls Beca in by her collar for what was intended to be a short peck. Beca deepens the kiss, letting her fingers fly across the bare skin of Chloe's waist.

"Mmm, minty." Beca says licking her lips.

"I have to get ready for work, you animal."

"I'm no animal. I just can't resist a pretty girl flouncing around my bedroom in lace."

"Is that what you tell all your mistresses?"

"Of course." The comment earns her a slap on the arm. "Alas, I pine for no one but you, my love. Now go put some clothes on, you tease."

"You love it when I tease." Chloe whispers seductively into Beca's ear to prove her point, earning an involuntary shudder from the smaller woman.

"I do." Beca's eyes immediately grow darker at the sight of Chloe's eyes locking in on her mouth.

Chloe kisses Beca forcefully, sliding her hand down her wife's front to viciously grope the brunette's breast through her shirt and bra. The hastiness of their encounter has Beca clawing at the flesh of Chloe's bare hips, a moan rising up from her throat.

"Can we be quick?" Chloe growls.

"I can if you can."

Needing no further prompting, Chloe pops the button of Beca's jeans open and quickly works her fingers into the other woman's underwear. The moment Beca's eyes flicker shut, she immediately feels a loss of contact as the figure in front of her disappears with a giggle. Beca's eyes shoot open just in time to see Chloe scamper away into the walk-in closet to get dressed. Her jaw goes slack in shock, her building desire now bubbling to the surface with nowhere to go.

"Tease!"

"You're going to be late!"

"_You're_ going to be late." Beca repeats as she stalks into the closet to finish what had been started.

xxx

Pulling up to the school Beca tries to compose herself. The beauty of being a mixer and producer meant that she was usually the one doing the work behind the scenes. It was a lot of one-to-one interaction. The most people she'd have to speak to en mass would be a room of brand executives every once in a while and that was the brut of it. All in all, Beca was not a fan of public speaking. Having to face that fact to come and speak openly to a room of 7 year olds was definitely not on Beca's list of leisure activities.

It was weird, and honestly something Beca had done her best to shy away from for the longest of times. Beca was the type of female who swore up and down she would never be one to raise children. It was just never a notch she was going to punch into her life-goal belt. Her life-goal belt of sorts, was going quite well so far; but every once in a while, Chloe Beale (now Mitchell) was yet again responsible for her change of heart. As corny as it sounds, it would also seem that Chloe Beale (now Mitchell) was one of the reasons that Beca even had a heart to change.

Walking to Chloe's classroom with her visitor's badge pinned lazily to the beltloop of her jeans, Beca rubs her sweaty palms together. She poises her hand and knocks curtly on the door as she watches Chloe through the window. The redhead smiles and comes over to greet the DJ at the door.

"Hey you, you made it."

"Sure." Beca replies unsteadily as she releases a shaky breath.

"Relax Bec, they don't bite. Well Andrew does, but he only bites other kids. We're working on him."

"Wow, that's totally reassuring."

"Deep breath." She whispers before turning back to the room, addressing the class. "Okay everyone, I would like you all to meet Beca. Beca is a Music Producer and a DJ." Some of the children begin to chatter excitedly, "She's here to talk to us today about her music and what it means to her. Can we all say a Good Afternoon to Beca please?"

"Good afternoon, Beca" the class chimes in a messy harmony.

Chloe's goes on to give the class a glowing portrayal of Beca and her achievements, bringing a bashful smirk to the other woman's lips. Hearing her wife's words of praise and adoration brings a calm and warmth to the brunette. The sense of composure is thrown slightly when she realizes she has to now actively participate.

"Okay, now who has a question for Beca?"

A room of hands shoot into the air, some waving excitedly, others clicking their fingers in order to be chosen. Chloe points to each student one at a time, reciting the name of the hand's owner to allow their questions to be voiced.

"How long have you liked music?" a fair skinned, blonde girl asks.

"Well, um. I guess always? I can't really remember a time where music wasn't a huge part of my life. My grandma always sang to me when I was little and I started out with lessons pretty young. Then when I got a little older, I explored some different instruments, and styles and also looked at computer programs and stuff to make it all a little bit cooler!"

"What instruments do you play?"

"Well, I can play piano, and guitar. And in high school, I played bass guitar in a band."

"Can you sing?"

"I have been known to sing… yes."

"Did you know that Beca was in a choir in college?" Chloe interjects. Beca shoots a pointed glare to the redhead who smirks before continuing. "We were actually in the choir together. That's how we met."

"Are you best friends?"

The two women share a knowing smile before Beca fields the question. "We are. Chl- I mean Mrs Mitchell has been my best friend for nearly 8 years now. And she'll always be my best friend." The two women share a fleeting moment before a shrill voice breaks the atmosphere.

"Do you know Taylor Swift?"

"Amanda, what have we said about waiting with our hand up?" Amanda rolls her eyes and sticks her hand back in the air. "Much better, now would you like to ask Beca your question again please?" The girl repeats her question equally as shrill as the first time.

"Not yet. I'm meeting Taylor next week, though. But shh." Beca brings her finger to her lips "It's a secret." She stage whispers.

When question time was drawing to its natural conclusion, Chloe instructs the class to work on their art and crafts projects. A small dark haired girl sitting by herself at a table toward the back of the classroom draws Beca's attention.

"Can I go talk to her? Is _she _a biter?" Beca asks Chloe, motioning to the girl up the back of the room.

"You're safe. You'll be lucky to get much out her at all though. She's very sweet, but incredibly shy."

Beca meanders over to the far table. "What's your name sweetheart?" Beca says as she awkwardly sits at the small desk. The girl looks at Beca curiously. "My name is Beca." she says to ease the silence.

"I know. Jemma. My name is Jemma" The child answers softly.

"That's a lovely name. What are you drawing, Jemma? Can I see?"

The little girl tentatively reveals her sheet of paper and exposes array of shapes and color. The younger girl continues working on her drawing.

"You know, I saw you before. Did you have a question for question time?"

She nods.

"Did you want to ask me now instead of in front of everyone else?"

She nods again.

"Fire away." Beca prompts. There is a brief pause before the shy girl speaks again.

"What makes you happiest?"

Beca's eyes cross the noisy room to linger on Chloe for the briefest of moments, an unintentional smile playing at her lips. "Family." Beca whispers. "Your teacher makes me really happy. She's my family."

"Like your sister?"

"Mmmmno. Not like my sister. Like…" Beca thinks of how to explain this to the small girl. "The most amazing best friend that you could have."

"That sounds really nice. She makes me happy too."

"Did you want me to tell her that?" Beca asks softly.

"No thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Can you maybe give her this for me though? Please?" Jemma hands the picture over to Beca.

"Sure, kiddo." The image is of two stick figures, one as a girl, who Beca only assumes is Jemma, in a pink dress and black hair, smiling while holding hands with a taller stick figure in a green dress with orange hair, who of course would unmistakably be Chloe. It was one of the sweetest things Beca had seen all afternoon.

The bell sounds through the space and in a flurry of excited squeals and shoes slapping against the floor, the children begin to filter out of the classroom for the day.

"I hope you keep making each other happy." Jemma whispers into Beca's ear before she heads out the door with her backpack.

Having that one little girl make such an impact on her day had really opened Beca's eyes. Seeing Chloe with the kids she raved about so often literally took Beca's breath away. Chloe was in her element. Smile wide, surrounded by children like some sort of beacon to all under five feet tall. It was in that moment that a thought ascended in Beca's head. That this is a kind of life she could see herself having. Was this thought _actually_ permeating through Beca's mind? Sparking through lobes and cortexes to actually be a cognitive _thing_? The scariest part of it all was that Beca didn't mind. Not even at all.

"I'm so glad you finally came in to do this. The kids loved you." Chloe beams as she wanders around the now-empty room putting chairs and markers in their rightful places.

"I'm totally just a gateway celebrity. I should bring in Beyoncé next time. You'd have a riot on your hands."

"I think these kids might be a bit young for Beyoncé, babe."

"Seriously? When did we become the old ladies?"

"Don't worry, we can be those _cool_ old ladies on the porch rocking out to our Spice Girls and Beyoncé."

"Um no thanks, I'll turn off my hearing aid for the Spice Girls thank you very much."

"Suit yourself, spoil sport."

"Hey um, can we talk?" Beca mutters, suddenly becoming increasingly nervous.

"Everything okay?" She replies.

"Yeah. Sure. Everything's fine. Great."

"Are you sure? You look a bit… pale. Well, paler than normal." Chloe makes her way over to the shorter woman, placing the back of her hand to her forehead "Are you feeling alright?"

Beca takes a deep breath, finding her wife's hands to link clumsily into her own. "Look. I just want to say- and please don't make a huge thing out of this- but I know we've talked about it before, but it's never really been something I've been able to really commit an answer to. But I can see why you love this- why you love _them_ so much.

Chloe you are so brilliant with these kids and it makes me feel all gross and gooey inside watching you with them. You just have so much love and light in you that I would honestly feel like the meanest wife on the planet if I just kept that all for myself and deprived you of something you've been talking about wanting since I first met you. I honestly think you would make a fantastic mom, and I think I'm maybe getting to the point where I can get over myself and whatever crazy fears I have in this head of mine and actually let myself want that too. With you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think I'm so opposed to having children, as long as it's something that I get to do with you. Chloe, I want to have babies with you."

Chloe's hand covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the excitement pouring right out of it.

"I think I'm going to cry!"

"I think you are too!" Beca grins.

Chloe wraps her arms tightly around Beca's neck, drawing her in closely as she leaks tears onto the woman's shoulder.

"So we're going to do this? We're really going to do this?"

"Only if it's still what you want."

"Of course it is you idiot! Oh my god!"

"What?"

"We're going to have a baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well HI there! T****hanks for all the follows/favs and reviews! Looks like this little guy is turning into a Multi-Chapter fic! If you have any questions or feedback, feel free to unleash it upon me.**

**~Danika**

* * *

_Present Day_

"Oh babe. Turn to the side." Beca states excitedly as she grabs her phone from the night stand.

"Why?"

"I'm getting pictures. We're going to document this every week!"

"You're such a softie."

"I know, right. Look what you did."

"As long as you don't make a montage and put it on Youtube, then I think I can deal with your sentimental evolution."

Chloe lifts the hem of her shirt up, exposing her still-flat abdomen. The shutter sound of Beca's phone snaps through the air and Beca excitedly stores it in the newly created folder entitled "Mini-Mitchell".

xxx

It had been two weeks since their initial doctor's appointment, at which Chloe had been overwhelmed by a multitude of pamphlets and a list of vitamins she should now be taking to keep her and their growing baby in ship-shape. To say that the pair were excited would be a marvelous understatement. Beca was practically bursting with pride and if given her own way, would've shouted their news from the Hollywood sign weeks ago. Chloe had to remind the brunette that they would be able to share their news with friends and family in due time, and to be appreciative of the time they had alone with their little secret.

"Here." Beca prompts, offering a steamy mug to the redhead who has currently turned fetal amongst the bed sheets.

"What is it?" Chloe groans.

"It's ginger tea. It's supposed to help with the nausea."

"Babe, I don't think I can sit up without passing out, let alone drink anything." Chloe admits groggily.

Sitting the mug on the night stand, Beca slides in behind her wife cradling her body into her own.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"I'll be okay. I just need a few minutes and I'll be fine."

"You've been saying that since three o'clock this morning. You should-"

"Bucket!" Chloe gasps, holding her hand over her mouth.

Making haste in retrieving the bucket beside the bed, she makes it just in time for the redhead to empty the contents of her stomach. Again.

"Right, that's it. I'm calling the school. You are not going in today. You need to listen to your body and take it easy."

"Beca. I'm _fine_."

"You're not fine. This might be a 'normal' side effect, but it doesn't mean you have to kill yourself by being stubborn. You need to rest. I'm calling. End of story."

Too exhausted to argue, Chloe fights another wave of nausea as Beca gets up off the bed, making it sway ever so slightly. From the muffled phone conversation taking place just outside the door, Chloe makes out the phrases "food poisoning" and "she's in good hands." By the time Beca comes back to the bedroom, Chloe is very near to the edge of sleep and it comes as a welcome relief from the desire to throw up. She feels the bed dip beside her once more and smiles lazily as Beca places a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "All done." She whispers. "Now, get some rest. I'll come back with more tea later."

"What about your work?" Chloe mumbles, her voice already thickening with sleep.

"I can work from here today. They'll email me samples if they're desperate."

"I love you." Chloe sighs sleepily.

"Love you too. Now sleep, please."

xxx

Coming back to the clinic for their eight week checkup, Chloe was beside herself with excitement and Beca was so nervous she kept forgetting where she'd put the car keys (three out of four times they were in her jacket pocket, the other time they were in her hand). The waiting room was relatively void of other patients and the semi-silence seemed to make Beca increasingly uncomfortable. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's jittering knee for the third time, following with an expression that translated roughly to "Calm the fuck down". When the reception nurse called out Chloe's name, Beca shot out of her seat so quickly, she nearly tripped over her own foot.

"Hello ladies, so good to see you back again." Their specialist, Dr. Gilchrist greets. Dr. Gilchrist, a small, outgoing blonde woman, had been the one whom the two women had started visiting in the earlier months of Chloe's fertility and health tests. She had guided them effortlessly through the myriad of donor options and put their minds at ease when it came to conceiving.

She leads the pair into the examination room, beginning the session with the necessary check-up questions and tests. Beca finds herself blushing slightly as the doctor explains the nature of the 'internal' scan and tries to hide her impertinent amusement at the shape of the instrument. As the doctor wheels the ultrasound machine over to the examination table, Chloe finds Beca's clammy hand and grips it nervously. The blurry black and white image on the screen flickers as it comes to life, a little blob on screen flashes in and out of focus as Dr. Gilchrist manipulates the device. Decidedly finding a particularly clear view she freezes the screen, identifying the tiny fetus to the two women. Dr. Gilchrist then flicks a few knobs and buttons on the keypad, causing a light rumbling sound to filter through the room.

"That's the heartbeat." Dr. Gilchrist announces.

Chloe's eyes are glued to the screen in awe, reality finally sinking in. By the time she looks over to her wife to gauge her reaction, all she can see is a steady stream of tears falling down to Beca's chin. Chloe turns the woman's hand in her own, kissing the top of it tenderly. Looking down at the redhead, then back at the screen, Beca smiles giddily before placing her tear soaked lips to Chloe's mouth.

The doctor snaps a screenshot of the examination, printing two copies for the women to take home.

"So, when do we get to find out if we have a he or a she?" Beca asks Dr. Gilchrist as the woman begins packing everything away.

"Well, we won't really be able to tell sex until around about your 19 week scan, but possibly a bit earlier depending on how the little one grows."

"You don't want to be surprised?" Chloe asks, the conversation surprisingly not yet having come up in private.

"No? Did you?"

"No way! I thought you'd want to."

"Excuse you, how long have you known me, I _hate_ surprises."

"Yes, but you also hate planning ahead and organisation in general."

"But I'm excited!" Beca whines, taking Chloe's hand back into her own and squeezing it enthusiastically.

"I know you are, baby."

xxx

"So when can we actually start telling people?" Beca asks eagerly as they walk down the parking lot from the clinic.

"I still say we wait until 12 weeks for family."

"What about Jesse, and I _know_ you are dying to tell Aubrey."

"This is true. Okay how about, in our own time, you can tell Jesse and I can tell Aubrey. _But_ we wait another four weeks to tell family and work. Deal?"

"Deal! Although, maybe we can just write my mom a letter when the baby is born. I am not looking forward to that conversation."

Beca's mother had made no effort to hide her disapproval of her daughter's lifestyle. For years she refused to believe or even acknowledge that her only daughter was interested in being with girls. The same woman would try to set Beca up on dates with "eligible young men" when Beca and Chloe had started living together, and the pair did their best to avoid the woman for the benefit of their own sanity.

"Don't worry, we can leave that one last."

"Thank god."

xxx

Beca drums her fingers nervously as she dials the number of her best friend, hoping that his answer would be speedy. Their phone conversations were always brief, which meant that their face-to-face catch-ups usually lasted for hours. But still, Beca had never had to tell anyone that she was going to have a baby, (even if she wasn't actually _having _the baby) and she honestly didn't know where to start. As the dial tone continued to mock her, Beca made the snap decision that she wanted to tell Jesse in person.

"Swanson." He states, distracting her from her train of thought.

"Hey Jess."

"Oh, hey Bec-star. How's it hangin'"

"Good, man. Really good. Lunch date this weekend?"

"Yes please. How's Sunday?"

"I'm good either day of the weekend. I'm not gigging this week, so I'm all yours."

"Home? On the weekend? You not well?"

"No, I'm fine. Actually, Chloe's been a bit sick though. I'm taking some time out here to look after her."

"You're so domestic, it sickens me."

"Go to hell."

"I'll see you there."

"Sinners for life, my friend."

"_And_ afterlife."

"You're so weird."

"Also, can we maybe have a jam-sesh soon? As amazing as using my musical genius to repeatedly score the occasional minor chord over hammy actors is, I'd really like to let loose a bit, you know. It's been way too long."

"Sure, come over sometime soon and we can chill out in the studio. Maybe get a bit drunk, put some weirdness on a track and see if I can use it as a demo for some rich celebrity "singer" and make millions of dollars?"

"Sure. Do I get a cut from this hypothetical musical masterpiece?"

"Absolutely. You get a hug."

"A hug? From _the_ Beca Mitchell? What the shit?"

"Calm your ass, Swanson."

"So are we locking in Sunday lunch, or what?"

"Is that good for you?"

"Indeed it is."

"Let's do it. See you, let's say 1.30? _Crackerjack's?" _she suggests their usual (and favourite) catch-up place.

"You read my mind."

"Too cool."

"Alright m'lady, I will see your face then!"

"Sweet! Later!"

xxx

Sunday rolls around soon enough, and to no surprise, Chloe is again spending the day in bed. Leaving the redhead to sleep, Beca leaves a quick note on the night stand for when the other woman wakes up and heads off to meet Jesse at _Crackerjack's_.

Beca finds Jesse sitting outside at one of the tables and makes a beeline across the busy patio toward him.

They order a round of beers and their usual meals, Beca excitedly fidgeting with her napkin as the waiter leaves the two alone.

"So I have news." She starts.

"I too have news."

"Oh…" She declares, not expecting the counter comment. "Um… Can I go first?" she says awkwardly.

"Yes sir, you may." The waiter chooses that moment to return with their drink orders and Jesse eagerly takes his own beverage to take a sip.

Beca smirks, "Chloe's pregnant."

Jesse chokes his beer back into the glass. "What?" he splutters.

"With a baby." Beca adds.

Jesse is still recovering from coughing up beer as he wheezes his next question. "Like , on purpose pregnant?"

"No, she hooked up with this big, bulky guy and we're now going to raise his love child." She deadpans. "Of course on purpose, you dope."

"So she didn't… like _do _another guy?"

"It's called a sperm donor, Jess."

"Ew, don't say sperm at lunch!"

"Sperm, sperm, sperm!" she teases.

"You are disgusting."

"It's not like it's _my _sperm."

"Gross. Well shit! Congratulations dude!" Jesse raises his glass in cheers and clinks it against Beca's.

"I want details!"

"Nah, man that can come in a minute- you said _you _had news!? Fess up!"

"I asked Tinka to marry me."

Jesse had met Tinka two years earlier at when visiting France on a studio-funded trip. Since neither she nor Jesse had any attachments to travel partners at the time, the pair had ended up spending most of their spare evenings and weekends together. Eventually upon moving back to the U.S, the two started dating properly, and from the outside, it seemed that Jessie's own movie-ending wouldn't be so far away.

"Oh my god! And?"

"She said no." he sighs out.

"…Oh. What?"

"Yeah. Then we broke up. She said we had fun, and it wasn't that she didn't love me. It was that she wanted to spend more time 'developing her career' and being unattached. Whatever the fuck that means."

"Aw man, I'm so sorry."

"Pfft. Models. What can you do?"

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want to go out and do something stupid? Because you know that's what I'm here for, right?"

"Yeah, maybe. I think I'll just wallow for a couple of weeks. I feel like a good wallow."

"Well you can wallow with me any time, dude."

"What've you got to wallow about, your life is going quite well, Mary Poppins."

"Mary Poppins? _Why_ Mary Poppins?"

"'_Practically Perfect in Every Way'? _Honestly woman, after all these years, your inability to pick up on basic movie trivia makes me ashamed to know you._"_

"That hurts."

"I've gotta say for real though Becs, you're handling this remarkably well for someone who's life motto used to be something along the lines of 'get away from me and my personal space, unless you have bacon.'"

"Or pizza. Don't forget pizza."

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't run for the hills yet."

"You said it yourself, man. My life is going really well. What do I have to run from?"

"Um… Reality? Aren't you even just a little bit freaked out?"

"Probably…"

"How is "probably" even an answer?"

"I don't know! Maybe is hasn't really sunk in yet? I mean I guess I keep thinking, how is this possibly my life? _My _life, you know? I just keep expecting to wake up, a sad, single, struggling artist living on someone's couch and not knowing what all this is really about. Ask me again in 6 months, though. I'll probably be in the midst of an existential crisis."

"Something tells me you're going to be okay. Chloe's not going to let you flake."

"True story."

"I'm really happy for you guys. There's a lot of love circulating in this ticker for you both right now." Jesse says patting his chest.

"Thanks dude, it means a lot."

"Also, I shotgun being Uncle Jesse."

"No one's fighting you on that."

"Score!"

"Just drink your beer, you creep."

He clinks his glass to Beca's again in salutation "Bottom's up!"

xxx

Beca comes home later that afternoon to find Chloe slumped over in one of the stools at the island bench of the kitchen, shuffling pieces of fruit aimlessly around the bowl in front of her.

"So I told Jesse today." Beca grins excitedly.

"You told Jesse what? And _Hi _to you too." Chloe asks irritably.

"Oh yeah, Hi. The baby, I told him about the baby."

"Oh. And?"

"He's pretty pumped. He's already calling himself Uncle Jesse. It's so great! How are you feeling?

"Fine." Chloe mumbles, getting up and taking her bowl to the sink.

"Are you sure, baby?" Beca moves over behind the redhead, rubbing her hands soothingly over the tension in her wife's shoulders. To her surprise, Chloe shrugs her hands away in irritation, turning around to face the smaller woman.

"I said I'm fine. Not that you would even care. Where the hell did you go today?"

"Babe, I just told you I was with Jesse." Beca laughs uncertainly.

"And you decided I wasn't to be privy to that information?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I had no idea where you went. You said you were working from home this week."

"I was, it's _Sunday._ I don't understand why you're so upset with me, I left you a note." Chloe takes a moment to process the information.

"You did?" she cautions.

"Did you check the bedside table?" It seems that that was the entirely wrong thing to say. Chloe's eyes narrow and before Beca knows what's happening, she is met with the pitch of Chloe's voice that is only reserved for arguments and sex. And this is definitely _not _the latter.

"You should've called!"

"Whoa there grumpy pants. Take is easy! Who are you and what've you done with Chloe?"

"Jesus Bec, can you ease up on the sarcasm for _five minutes!" _Chloe says, her voice trembling. She storms down the hall to their bedroom, slamming the door in her haste.

Beca stands alone in the kitchen, her mouth still agape at the sudden outburst. Reality catches up to her as she recognizes the culprit of her wife's behavior. She rolls her eyes goodheartedly and heads to the bedroom to grovel and apologize.

_Fucking hormones._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey HEY hey. Sorry this chapter has taken a little longer to post than the others- story lines are hard. My brain isn't used to all this continuity stuff. Anyhoo! Here's another chapter for your perusal.**

**Catcha!**

**Danika**

* * *

Whenever there was any sort of family event on the East Coast, it unfortunately meant that Beca would at some point, be stuck in the same vicinity as her mother. It just so happened that her favourite cousin Justin and his wife Rachel had just had a baby girl, and Beca was exceedingly excited to welcome the newest member of the clan into her life. Chloe had been concerned about making it through a flight with the nausea she was already experiencing, so Beca had insisted upon her staying at home for the weekend. Although disappointed that Chloe would be missing out on the trip, she still enjoyed being able to briefly reconnect with the city she grew up in.

A quick call to Chloe from her hotel room to let her know she'd landed safely was all she had left in her before crashing for the evening.

Beca hopped out of the cab the next morning, smiling as she looked up at the house she had so often been a welcome part of when she was growing up. Rachel and Justin were hosting a family lunch at her Aunt and Uncle's house in Philadelphia and memories of past summers and Sunday dinners played at the front of her mind.

Ruby was the baby's name. As far as babies go, Beca didn't really have all that much experience thus far. Of course, the knowledge of her and Chloe's pending parenthood made the visit all the more exciting for the small woman.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rachel says softly from the couch, noticing Beca stealing glances a little too often.

"Oh, no I probably shouldn't. I don't want to drop your first-born on her head and have her turn out like me."

"Don't be stupid, stupid." Justin teases. "Come sit." He rises from his place next to his wife and pats the cushion for Beca to sit.

Beca hesitantly makes her way over to the couch and sits next to Rachel. The woman steadily eases the newborn into the DJ's nervous arms. The sensation is not something Beca could've anticipated. It's the first time she's ever held a baby, and it was a strange feeling knowing that it would soon be a more permanent occurrence within the coming year. Ruby's eyes were closed, her rosy cheeks lazily rippling as her lips made bubbles and gurgles. A tiny hand clings tightly around the finger Beca was using to stroke the baby's face with, and just like that, Beca is terrified.

xxx

She was doing quite well. She'd made it through talks of work, home life and LA over lunch, not yet once having a snide or passive aggressive comment thrown across the table from her mom. If there was one thing each family member was blatantly aware of, it was that the two people most capable of inciting a fully-fledged feud would be Beca and her mother, Janice.

"Hey guys, sorry to cut this love-fest short but I gotta get going, or I'll miss my flight. I'm just going to go outside and call a cab, excuse me."

"Don't be silly, I'll drive you to the airport." Janice insists. Half of the room silences, just as stunned as Beca at the offer.

"Umm. It's okay. I'm fine with a taxi." Beca fumbles over the words.

"It's on my way. I'm not taking no for an answer, Rebecca." Beca winces at the use of her full name, her mom is the only one who uses it. Ever. Knowing it was probably best not to make a petit argument out of the rare peace offering, the younger woman nods in acceptance.

To say that the car ride was awkward and uncomfortable would be a colossal understatement, Beca's conversational skills with her mother having run dry long ago. It made for limited banter about the weather on the West Coast and a multitude of questions that hinted at her mother's distaste for Beca's blatant involvement in the "clubbing scene".

"So, will we be seeing you back here for the christening?" Janice says as she pulls into the drop off area.

"Well it I guess it depends. If it's on a Saturday or Sunday, Chloe and I should both be able to make it for the weekend next time. But we'll have to see."

"Do you really think that's appropriate?"

"What?"

"Bringing _her?_ It's at a church Rebecca."

_Great. Here we go._

"It's Beca. And you just don't seem to get it. I'm married mom." Beca waves her ring finger obnoxiously. "I know you hate the fact that it's to a woman, but it's _not_ a phase, and that's something you're eventually going to have to get over."

"Look R—_Beca. _I don't _hate_ that you're married to a woman. Hate is a very strong word that I am not comfortable using. It's just not appropriate to flaunt your lifestyle in a religious environment. "

"Excuse me? What, you think I'm going to bring my rainbow flag and make out in the pews?"

"You know what I mean." The woman dismisses, her discomfort with the topic becoming increasingly obvious.

"No, I don't think I do. You know what mom, if all you're going to do is insult my life, my marriage, my general existence, then you are not a welcome part of my family." Beca huffs as she makes her move to get out of the car.

"Don't say that Rebecca, I am your mother."

"Exactly! You _are_ my mother. I would never treat my own children the way you treat me!"

"Well, sadly, you will never know that opportunity."

"What's that supposed to even mean?"

"I don't know how little you paid attention at school Beca, but it is not physically _possible_ for two women to create life."

"Yeah, well that's what you think. I'm leaving, I have a plane to catch. I can't have this conversation anymore. I'll see you at the christening."

"Rebecca!"

"It's Beca!" she shouts as she slams the door and heads to the terminal.

xxx

Beca had been brooding over her mother's words for the majority of the return flight home. Each mile expanding their separation was making Beca both angrier and more relieved at the same time. Adding insult to injury was of course, Beca's irrational distaste for flying and airports. Even with the frequency in which her job required her to do so, no amount of traveling had in any way desensitized her to the rise in anxiety when flying. Half way into the five hour flight, Beca had already acquired several gin and tonics from the friendly cabin crew, and now happily plied with liquor she finally managed to shut her brain off and fall asleep.

"Hey you!" Chloe greets affectionately as she pulls the smaller woman into her arms at the LAX arrivals gate.

"Hey." Beca replies.

Chloe goes in for a kiss but Beca, suddenly feeling very conscious of onlookers, turns her head to the side, feeling Chloe's lips ghost her cheek. The red head eyes her curiously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Beca clears her throat, scanning around her. "Long flight. Can we go home?"

"…Okay. Here, let me help with your bag."

"It's just carry-on babe, I'm fine." She says shortly. Beca makes her way to the exit, a baffled Chloe trailing beside her.

xxx

Later in the evening, the pair lay silently in bed. Chloe, reading quietly was running her hands distractedly through Beca's hair, Beca cuddled into her side. Her fingers absently caress the redhead's barely-risen abdomen lost in her own tornado of thoughts; wild feelings dangerously brewing beneath the surface.

"I can hear you thinking."

"Hmm?" Beca mutters vaguely.

"You there, I can see you stuck in Beca-land right now. Spill." She instructs, placing her book on the nightstand.

"Don't worry, it's stupid. I'm just tired.

"That's strike two, Mitchell. Try again."

"When was strike one?"

"Uh, your PDA-phobia moment at airport. You're being weird. What's going on?"

"Nothi-" Beca attempts to form another excuse but is met with a pointed expression from daring blue eyes.

"Don't even." Chloe warns playfully.

Beca sighs, rolling over to her side of the bed in retreat. "I'm just… I'm really scared, you know? About all this." She admits as her hands flail in wild gestures.

"What's _this_?" Chloe mimics the same movements.

"Everything. Life. Babies. Everything." Beca admits softly, rubbing her hands over her face and through her hair.

Chloe's expression softens and she shuffles closer. "Well, thank god for that." She says, surprising the other woman. She leans in, pressing a reassuring peck to soft lips. "I'm scared too, Bec. But I'm not half as scared, knowing that we're going through all of this together. Teamwork, right?"

"Yeah, I know… I guess I can handle the practical stuff. I can deal with the pooping and the crying, and god knows I've been around Aubrey long enough to be used to the smell of puke; but about the _after_ part. How do we know about what happens then? This little mini human will have its own mind and eventually have its own shit to deal with. Not to mention being brought into this world at a disadvantage. I mean, the looks we get sometimes just walking down the street holding hands? Add a stroller to that picture and there will be people out for blood." Beca's eyes are growing panicked, her breathing erratic as unsteady tears well up of their own accord. "My heart is breaking for this kid who will have to justify his moms' relationship to his friends because it's not 'normal'. I just don't know that I can do this."

"Beca, honey. Look at me." Chloe soothes.

"You're not hearing what I'm saying!" swatting Chloe away from her.

"Of course I heard what you're saying! The world is changing, Beca. If it weren't for that fact alone, what we would be doing would be illegal! What's gotten into you? Where is all this coming from?"

"I love you so much. I really do." the words get caught in Beca's throat. "But… What if it's not enough?"

"Don't you dare tell me that the love we both have here is not enough for a child to share. Sure there are demented, hateful people out there, but that does not trump what we have or what we _feel_. I know this is a big deal for you, it's a big deal for _us_. It changes everything. But you have to remember that we have so many people in our lives that will love and support us and our child and however many more we choose to bring into this world, because that's what love _is_. We are a family. And I love you so much. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"But what if after everything, I'm not even a _real_ mom." Beca says meekly.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're going to be a real mom."

"You know what I mean."

"Babe, is this really going to turn into a debate about biology?"

Becoming irrationally irate, Beca quickly scampers off the bed in pursuit of the nearest sweatshirt and sneakers, and finds her keys.

"You know what. Just forget it. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

A shell-shocked Chloe calls out after her wife, but the slamming of the front door moments later acts as her harsh answer. By the time Chloe comes to her senses, rushing to the door and into the street in Beca's pursuit, the small figure is nowhere in sight. Returning to the house, she attempts to call the other woman on her cell. Instead of hearing Beca's frustrated answer, she hears the phone buzzing merrily atop the kitchen counter, alerting her to her own call. Growing more overwhelmed with each passing moment, Chloe calls the one person she has sought emotional validation from since she was 8 years old. Completely disregarding the Boston time difference, she looks up 'A' in her contacts list and dials her best friend's number.

"Chloe?" Aubrey picks up.

"Hey Bree. You asleep?"

"I never sleep, you know that. What's wrong?"

"I need legal advice."

"Did Beca get arrested again?"

"What? No? …Hey! Not the criminal kind of legal advice. The family kind of legal advice." There is a brief pause from the other end of the phone line.

"Like, family as in children? Or family as in divorce?"

"Like, family as in children." Chloe confirms. Another pause.

"Like children as in babies?"

"Possibly?"

"As in Beca has finally changed her mind about being a complete commitment-phobe?"

"Hey now, there's a ring on her finger isn't there? Play nice, Bree."

"True… Wait a minute." Aubrey cautions, her voice growing suspicious. "Chloe, are you pregnant?"

"…Umm..." The blatant silence that follows acts as Aubrey's confirmation.

"Oh. My. God. You_ are!_"

Chloe is unable and unwilling to hold out on the suspense any longer. "Ten weeks." She beams into receiver.

"Chloe, that is so AMAZING! But you know you're not really supposed to start telling people until after _twelve_, right?"

"Well you _did_ ask. What was I supposed to do? Lie? To _you_? You're not just people, Aubrey Posen. That and I was going to tell you first anyway."

"Awww. Chloe, words can't even describe how happy I am for you guys right now!"

Chloe's face returns to worry, her tone deflating. "Yeah. Thanks." She sighs.

"Chloe, what's wrong? I thought you would be doing cartwheels, or maybe even spontaneously combusting? You've wanted babies since you were 10 years old. What's going on? Are you tired? Have you been taking vitamins and resting properly? Is it Beca? Do I have to punch your wife in the face?"

Chloe giggles half-heartedly into the handset. "Easy there, tiger. You're not punching _anyone_." Another sigh escapes her. "It is Beca. She's just panicking. She stormed out of here nearly in tears earlier so I don't really know what to do. She's so upset, Bree. I don't know where all this sudden insecurity about life and family has come from but I'm really worried about her."

"What did she say?"

"Just about how the world will be out to get us because we're not a 'normal' family. And how she's not going to be a _real_ mom. I'm so scared for her _and_ for mebut she just runs out of here before we even get to talk properly."

"She's hot headed and emotionally volatile. This isn't new information. It doesn't make her a bad person, it just makes her… unpredictable. "

"I know. I know that better than anyone. You'd think that after all this time I'd have her god damn mood swings figured out."

"Honey, trying to completely figure out that woman is like trying to unravel the mysteries of the universe."

"I just haven't seen that look on her face in a really long time."

"Chlo, you have to consider that this was always going to be different for her. Beca is someone who thrives on logic and possession, so when something as conclusive as DNA gets in the way of her perception of being a parent, of course she's going to freak."

"I _get_ her Aubrey. I know how her brain works. I know that she's paranoid about everything. She's probably panicking about screwing up a child the way her parents did when she was a kid. I just don't know why she has to run away from me instead of talking to me about it. It really scares of me when she says that she thinks she can't do this."

"No one's saying that you're not allowed to be scared too. You have a whole different set of fears to what she'll have, but the thing that you have to do is allow her to be scared and to run away. It's how Beca deals."

"I just need us to be okay. I can't even imagine doing this without her." Chloe starts to choke up, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"And you know you won't have to. She's just processing information. _Big deal_ kind of information. And believe me, when she holds that little baby in her arms for the first time, every fear she has won't even compare to that. You need to trust that things are actually going to be okay."

"I know. It's just with all the legal stuff, I have to knowthat _that's _going to be okay. I've done my research, I've joined forums, websites, mailing lists- you name it. I just want to know, I _need _to know that Bec and I are safe-guarded going into this. You're the best legal mind I've ever met, not to mention my closest friend and I just need to hear it from you. I don't ever want there to be any legal problems with Beca and our family. Ever. Beca's little episode has kind of got me freaking out." The tears are flowing freely now, pathetic little sniffles being spluttered into the phone.

"Aw sweetie, it's going to be absolutely fine." Aubrey reassures. "You live in California _and _you're married. That means the whole world of difference in the eyes of the law these days. If it makes you feel safer, I can give you the number of an amazing family law specialist I graduated with? She's based in California these days and she's brilliant. She can help you draft up secondary adoption papers for Beca to file. Trust me Chlo, you won't have to worry about anything."

"You're the best Aubrey, I really mean it."

"Well duh."

"Can you do me a favor, Miss Modest? Can you spare some time over Thanksgiving break for us? I miss you way too much and late night rants and demands for legal advice don't quite seem to cut it."

"Of course I will, you crazy person. I'll have to review my case-load over the next few weeks, but consider me yours. Can I just add one more thing on a sentimental kind of note?"

"Shoot."

"You guys are going to be amazing moms."

xxx

It's nearly 11 o'clock when Chloe hears Beca's keys prodding the lock. Unable to control herself, Chloe runs up the hall from their bedroom toward the front door, almost knocking Beca over in her haste. She wraps her arms forcefully around the smaller woman's shoulders pulling her in close, burying her nose into the crook of Beca's neck. After the initial wave of shock flows away, Chloe feels Beca's arms slink around her waist pulling her tightly into the embrace.

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispers into her ear.

"Why are _you _sorry? You didn't do anything." Beca says pulling her wife's face up to meet her eye.

"I did enough to make you run out of the house. I was being insensitive and I'm sorry." Chloe replies as she tucks a stray hair from Beca's face behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I left. It wasn't your fault. I was feeling-" she rolls her eyes at herself "I was really upset about how things in Philly ended. My mom seems to just make everything a million times worse by opening her stupid mouth, and it's just brewed all the bad, crazy things in me. I'm sorry for putting all that on you. I know you must be scared too and I didn't even ask how you were feeling and yeah... I'm sorry."

"Bec, if you're upset, you're allowed to be. Baby, just remember that If you're scared, I'm going to be here to help understand. And – wait? What happened with your _mom_?"

"Ugh." Beca murmurs bitterly, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"What happened?" Chloe repeats.

"It was like any other encounter with her. Awkward and judgmental."

"Oh no… What did she say to you?"

"Oh you know. The whole non-acceptance of our 'lifestyle' and all the bullshit that comes with it."

"Did you tell her I was pregnant?"

"What? God no. I'm not stupid. She started talking about Ruby's christening and how us being together _in a church_ would offend the family. I was so furious, I couldn't even breathe. I mean it's one thing to not be supportive or accepting, it's another story to be shunned from family gatherings because my own mother finds my _marriage_ offensive."

"So that sparked all this doubt? I swear to god I'm going to murder that woman one day. Hasn't she done enough fucking damage?"

"It wasn't just that."

"What?"

"So, I got to hold Ruby today." Beca starts.

"And?" Chloe prompts her to continue.

"It scared the shit out of me. I mean there I was, holding this beautiful baby and in that moment, the ball drops. She was adorable and sweet and all those things that a baby should be, but when she grabbed my finger it all just hit me. We're having a real thing here. This isn't just a master plan anymore, it's a person. And the fact that this little person is growing in you, and I that I have no direct contribution or involvement in that process makes me feel … I dunno."

"Isolated?"

"Yeah."

"I had no idea." Chloe says drawing Beca close, kissing her temple.

"Evidently, neither did I until today. I'm sorry for unleashing my crazy on you."

"It's okay, I unleash plenty of crazy on you on a regular basis, so you have nothing to worry about. It just makes me sad when you say you think you have no involvement in this." Chloe takes Beca's hand and holds it over her stomach. "This is us all the way through. If you ever feel left out or upset or _anything_, promise that you'll use words and talk to me?"

"I promise to _try_."

"Well, that's a start." Chloe presses her lips to Beca's and leads her back to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the support guys! Sorry about it taking so long to update. Inspiration has been running a bit dry lately.**

**To the Guest who was asking for some hormone induced smut, I am waaaay ahead of you on that one! It's already partially written and I'm just trying to finish it and find the right place to post it. So stay tuned and you'll see some action in the next chapter or two. **

**On with the show!**

* * *

Beca calls out Chloe's name as she makes her way down the hallway. Their flight to Atlanta was early the next morning and Beca was already nervous about the trip. Even though she was excited to finally have their news out in the open, it did not ease her uncertainty about having not one, but two announcements to two sets of families over the course of one weekend.

"In here!" she hears from their bedroom.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Beca says, taking in the appearance of what closely resembles their closet having shit itself. There are clothes spread out _everywhere,_ laid out in mounds on the bed. The piles scatter a trail into the closet where Beca finds Chloe sitting cross legged on the floor in pajama bottoms and a hoody.

"How is it that even the clothes in here that are the most baggy, loose-fitting things on the planet are not in the least bit flattering to the fact that I am getting wider." Chloe huffs, throwing a pair of sweat pants at Beca's feet.

"Well firstly, these are actually _mine_. Secondly, sweat pants don't flatter _anyone._ What's going on? I thought you were packing, not donating the whole wardrobe to goodwill."

"Babe, I can't do up the buttons on any of these pants anymore. It throws out my whole packing plan. It looks like elastic waistbands are on the cards much earlier than I thought."

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but when you house a human life inside your body, things are bound to stretch." Beca comes to kneel in front of Chloe, stepping over the clothing obstacles on her way.

"Yeah yeah, smart ass. I just don't feel very pregnant. I just feel… heavy. The baby hasn't even started moving yet, so it pretty much just feels like I'm getting fat. Which is silly because I'm back at yoga now and I finally have some energy and I don't feel so sick all the time and I've been eating properly and -" Beca cuts off the rant with her own lips, keeping them there until Chloe stops trying to speak.

"How about you just try the elastic band trick?" she says clambering off the floor, pulling the other woman up with her.

"The what?"

"Here," Beca snaps the hair tie from her wrist and waves it in front of Chloe's nose. "Try this." Beca plucks one of the pairs of jeans from the floor. Looping one end in a knot around the button hole she hands the jeans to the redhead and instructs her to put them on.

"Just for the record, I think you look entirely _hot._" Beca says as she blatantly ogles Chloe's bare thighs. She moves closer to the redhead as she's pulling the denim garments up her legs and Beca rests her hands on the other woman's hips.

"Hands off." Chloe swats, but Beca's hands remain in their place.

"Relax, I'm just showing you how much of a miracle worker I am." Beca loops the other end of the elastic band over the button of the jeans, effectively holding them closed. "See? Fixed."

Chloe looks down, admiring Beca's handy work. "This is awesome, thanks baby. I can get a few more weeks use out of these if I wear my long shirts."

"Yeah, well. I had to be good for something." Beca jokes, bringing her arms around Chloe's waist, drawing her close again.

"My hero." Chloe teases.

"Damn right." Beca nuzzles Chloe's neck, pressing soft kisses into the skin below her ear. "Although, I think I made the cardinal mistake of getting you _into_ your pants as opposed to _out_ of them."

"You _always_ get me out of my pants. It's a valuable life skill."

"I'll be sure to add it to my résumé. Or should I just put the practice into play?"

"Yeah, but later. I actually have to pack stuff now. Help me put it all away then we can get naughty." Chloe says with a wink.

"Can't we just get naughty now?" Beca growls, pulling Chloe flush against her.

"If we get naughty now, I won't have anything packed to wear in Atlanta."

"Once again, not something I'm objecting to." Beca smirks.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd have the same expression when I'm sitting down to lunch with your dad and stepmother, completely nude."

"Well you are a bit of an exhibitionist so I wouldn't put it entirely past you. Although I am completely disgusted at the thought of my father and Sheila seeing you naked."

"Well at the rate that I'm expanding, it doesn't look like I'll have many clothes to fit me in the near future. So me being naked might just become a more regular occurrence."

"Well then, how about when we come back from Georgia, you and me go on a shopping date?"

"I'm sorry, did my wife just volunteer to go shopping?"

"She did."

"I had no idea you were such a masochist."

"Baby-related shopping I can handle. Anything else and I'm afraid I'd have to fly in Aubrey from Boston just to save me."

"You severely overestimate Aubrey's willingness to help you."

"She has a special spot in her heart for me. Don't deny it."

"Okay Casanova. Keep telling yourself that."

Beca plants a lingering kiss on Chloe's lips. She attempts to deepen the exchange, darting her tongue out and sweeping it over the redhead's lower lip. To her disappointment, she is pressed away and given a stern look from the other woman.

"Pack now- sexy times after. Okay?" Chloe re-iterates.

Beca grunts in frustration. "Fine!" she sighs, throwing her hands up in defeat.

xxx

In true Beca Mitchell fashion, the majority of their plane ride consisted of her coming up with the most irrational scenarios of their parents' reactions, to which Chloe was constantly reasoning with her to calm down and just breathe.

Sheila and Warren Mitchell were just as prim and proper as they had been the last time she and Chloe visited. Although Beca didn't harbour the same blatant dislike for her stepmother as she used to, she and Sheila weren't exactly the_ best_ of friends. Civil and pleasant is what they managed to come to terms with and it worked quite well, to a degree. At this point in her life, Beca just found it nice to have someone as a maternal kind of figure that didn't judge her lifestyle or choices the way her own mother did.

"Hey kiddo." Warren greets as he places an arm around his daughter. "Chloe, you're looking lovely as always." The pairs exchange the obligatory kiss on the cheek with each of their opposing Mitchells and just as Sheila is about to usher everyone into the dining room, the smallest Mitchell woman breaks the silence.

"Chloe's pregnant." Beca blurts out and everyone looks at her, including a wide eyed expression from her wife.

"Smooth, babe." Chloe whispers in her ear as she takes Beca's clammy hand in her own.

"Wow. Okay. That's some entrance." Warren says, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"Shall we discuss this over lunch?" Sheila quips.

"Yes please." Beca breathes out heavily.

xxx

Lunch had gone much better than expected. Like any meeting with her father would go, he offered to pay for anything they needed. He even slipped her some money for their flight costs, even though Beca assured him up and down that her job payed remarkably well and they were by no means struggling. Sheila had been kind enough to go through a list of books and documentaries the pair should look into, and she and Chloe talked for what seemed like hours on the patio while Beca and her father indulged in a few rounds of chess in the study.

"I miss this." He says, breaking their well-formed silence.

"Yeah, me too." She replies as she ponders over the placing of her knight.

"Would you ever move back here?"

"Honestly, I can't say that I would right now."

"All that industry stuff keeping you in the one place?"

"Well, that and the fact I love my life in LA."

"I can see that." He pauses. "I just want you to know how proud you make me, Beca."

"Don't go all sentimental on me now. I'm winning!" She jokes.

"Keep dreaming kiddo. But I mean it," he says, placing his hand over her own. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." She smiles. "Check mate, by the way."

xxx

Peter and Jillian Beale were warmth personified. If there was any doubt as to Chloe's lineage, one meeting with the Beale's would put any reservations immediately to bed. Not only were they the two most caring and nurturing parents, they were also extremely quick witted and constantly kept Beca on her toes. Chloe was almost the perfect combination of the two, with fiery hair that matched her mother's and a face that mimicked her father to a tee.

"Hello sweetheart!" Jillian exclaims pulling Chloe in for a bone-crushing hug as they enter the house. "How are my girls?" she says as she draws Beca in for an embrace that is equally as enthusiastic as the one issued to her daughter.

"Hey Jill." is Beca's muffled reply, her mouth currently smothered into her mother-in-law's shoulder.

Jillian pulls both women away at arm's length, eying her daughter curiously from head to toe. "Did you get taller?"

Chloe giggles, "Mom, I'm almost 30, I think growth spurts are a thing of the past."

"Well, if anything, you'll start shrinking soon like your father and I. I don't know though, something's changed and I can't quite put my finger on it. Did you color your hair?" Chloe glances ever so quickly at Beca, and Beca returns her look with a smile.

"Well, this was going to wait until after dinner but I guess our first run in with Beca's family didn't quite go as planned either so… Here goes!" She rants, "I haven't gotten taller or colored my hair. I'm just a bit… pregnant." Chloe lets the information sit with her mother for a moment before continuing "Beca and I are going to have a baby!" she finishes with a squeal.

Jill's face looks like someone had just doused her with a bucket of water. The corners of her mouth quickly turn upward in the widest smile Beca had ever seen on the woman's face. It even tops the smile she wore the day the two women had announced their engagement.

"Peter get in here!" She shrieks.

"What? What's wrong? Who broke?" Peter says as he rushes into the room. His face lightens when he sees his daughter and Beca and stalks over to pull them both into his arms at the same time. "Hey Peanut! Hey Squirrel!" he says, affectionately using each of their nicknames.

"Hi Daddy."

"Pete, we're going to be grandparents!" Jill squeals as tears pour out.

"Who's grandparents are we being?" He asks in confusion.

"Our baby's." Beca says.

"Honey, our daughter is pregnant!"

"Well cut off my ear and call me Van Gogh!" he exclaims. "Congratulations girls!" He says, pulling them into another joint hug. "Excuse my ignorance, but I have to ask… How?" Her dad questions, looking a little confused again.

"We used a donor dad."

"Oh, that old chestnut. So how's it all work then? Is it one of those things where you just shut your eyes and point at a name? Or was it someone we know?" he gives an exaggerated shudder in jest.

"Nope, no one we know. Although I did suggest Jesse…"

"Ew… no, no, no. We're not having this conversation again."

"That's the one that works on that television show, the music guy?" Jillian asks.

"That's the one." Beca answers.

"So how _did_ you decide? How do we know the kid you're cookin' is a good bean?"

"Well, it wasn't really that hard when it came down to it. Becs didn't want anyone who used the term "long walks along the beach" as a leisure activity and I immediately dismissed any files with grammatical errors. So between us we managed to cull quite a few."

"And that's it?"

"Yep. That's it!"

"Just you wait until your brother hears about this!" Jillian says excitedly.

"Is he not here yet?"

"It's within an hour of the time we told him to be here so of course he's not here yet. I'm putting my money on 8 o'clock." Peter jokes. "But there's really no use in letting dinner go cold. He knows the rules!"

True to form, Noah Beale bounds excitedly to the dinner table like a hungry puppy, just shy of 8pm. He sweeps his older sister into another Beale-worthy embrace as she gets up from her seat, and he ruffles Beca's hair in the way he knows she hates. She scowls at him through a smile and punches him in the arm as he seats himself at the table.

"Hey buddy, nice of you to join us." Beca jokes.

"Oh, my absolute pleasure dear sister-in-law." He grins as he steals a carrot off Beca's plate and pops it into his mouth. He goes in for another, but before he can try, Chloe slaps his hand away with the backside of her fork.

"There's food in the kitchen, you vulture." Chloe scolds.

"You don't think I already know that. This is way more fun."

"Oh my god, I'll go fix you a plate if it's that hard." Chloe says rolling her eyes playfully.

"Don't forget the potatoes!" He calls to Chloe's back as she wanders into the kitchen.

A half hour later, Noah had been sharing stories of his most recent baseball adventures and was getting excited to be finishing up with college at the end of the school year. He reclines back in his seat holding his stomach, quite clearly having over indulged with his third helping of food.

"Oh man… Food baby." He breathes out with a struggle.

"Actually, speaking of babies." Jillian prompts, eying Chloe and Beca from across the table.

"Oh right!" Chloe suddenly sits up a little straighter in her seat. "Hey Noah, guess what?"

"What?" He groans, still clutching his belly.

"Beca and I are going to have _real_ baby."

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant." She beams.

"Holy shitballs! What?"

"Language." Peter interjects.

"Sorry dad. Holy craaa-umbs!"

"Holy crumbs? Really? You're told to watch your mouth and all you come up with is 'holy crumbs'?" Beca teases.

"Hush you. I'm excited! So I'm going to be an uncle, hey?"

"Yep. Uncle Noah! But that doesn't mean you get to corrupt your niece or nephew."

"Yeah, I'll totally be a grown up." He winks at Beca. "Scouts' honor."

"You were never a Scout, so your promise is kind of useless." Chloe points out. Noah shrugs in response.

"Oh man, I'd hug you but I might throw up. Sorry." As if on cue, a belch escapes his lips.

"Back atcha, actually. I didn't want to say anything, but your aftershave is kind of making me want to hurl right now."

"Burn." Beca drawls.

The banter soon returns to normal and Beca takes Chloe's hand in her own, breathing a heavy sigh. She smiles at her wife, filled with the relief that the weekend had turned out much more perfectly than she ever could've planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai hai! So, this chapter has been partially written for an embarrassingly long period of time, so without further ado here's a bit of smut for you all. This obviously means the rating has now changed, so for those of you who aren't too comfortable with that, now would be the time to disengage!**

**Thanks lovely people! **

**~Danika**

* * *

"We're watching it." Chloe states adamantly.

"But babe, I already bought the book." Beca whines, trudging into the living room.

"And have you _read_ any of it?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Totally not the point."

"Come on Beca, it's a movie, not root canal."

"I'd pick the dentist over this, any day." Beca mutters to herself.

"Oh my god, could you stop being such a baby? Just sit."

Beca huffs and slumps down onto the couch, arms folded to her chest in disapproval. The brunette stubbornly tries to keep the stupid smile from overtaking her pout as Chloe snuggles closer into her side. She rolls her eyes in defeat as the opening scenes from _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ invade the television screen.

xxx

"Worst. Movie. Ever." Beca sing-songs as the credits roll, stretching her body up the length of the couch.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that _bad."

"It was. It was definitely that bad."

"You're totally biased! You hate movies."

"I don't _hate_ movies. I have a strong disliking toward movies. And that one made no sense! It had absolutely nothing to do with the book!"

"The book you haven't even read."

"I have too!" the exclamation earns a softened expression from Chloe. "What..? You're giving me mushy-eyes."

"You read the book!" Chloe beams, climbing on top of the smaller woman.

"I did." Chloe sweetly presses her lips to Beca's. "And that horrendous movie was in no way, at all relevant to it." Chloe rolls her eyes at the brunette and makes a move to shift off of her. "The sub-sub-sub-_subplot_ about the food-truckers was probably my favourite part, and they didn't even end up having a damn kid!"

"I still say she looked like you. You could totally be a movie star if the whole music thing doesn't work out for you."

"Hmmm, compliment or insult? Who can tell?"

"Definitely compliment." Chloe whispers.

"Well you know what they say, flattery will get you everywhere." Beca growls, pulling Chloe back on top of her, kissing her hard.

"Even if you did have to sit through a lousy movie." Chloe pins her wife's hips into the couch with an exaggerated roll of her own, earning a sigh from the woman beneath her.

"You admit it was lousy. But I guess you're a pretty decent consolation prize. We should do all movies like this."

"You guess? Ouch." Chloe feigns hurt. "I may just retract this offering." She teases as she makes her way to get up off the couch.

Beca's legs tangle up around Chloe's hips, preventing her from moving. "You're not going anywhere."

XXX

As it turns out, Chloe had tuned into a new lease of energy not too long after entering into her second trimester. While things were heating up at work for Beca, the label signing one big name after the other, it seemed that Chloe was being overwhelmed by a different sort of heat. One that was growing increasingly more difficult to keep control over.

As she enters their house that evening, Beca is met with the surprise of her lips being ferociously attacked and body aggressively slammed back against the door by a very needy Chloe. The redhead wastes no time biting the bottom lip of her companion, drawing a sigh from both women as the sudden need between the pair rises.

"Well hello." Beca pants as she breaks away, out of breath.

"Hmm. I've been needing that all day." Chloe breathes huskily, busying her hands under Beca's shirt, fingers caressing desperately at the skin of her stomach.

"I have to say, I could get used to greetings like this."

"I missed you. A _lot._" Chloe admits, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Lil' freckle's got my hormones all out of whack today." Chloe says in between the light kisses she sucks into Beca's neck. "…Driving me crazy."

"Mmm… Crazy" Beca sighs. "I think I like crazy."

"No like, it's ridiculous. I couldn't even sharpen pencils properly without my mind going to incredibly inappropriate places. I had to excuse myself for air on more than one occasion."

"Sharpening pencils? Really? Couldn't it have been something like, I dunno…? Showering? Or even just something a little less phallic."

"I can't help it!" Chloe whines, burying her face into her wife's collar. "I'm practically dying in my skin over here. And you just wait till I go all bad teacher on your ass. Your mind will totally be blown."

"Hmmm… I dunno… I'm still a pretty big fan of you just being naked in general." Beca sweeps her eyes hungrily up and down her wife's body, cocking a suggestive eyebrow.

"You just like imagining me in the shower, you perv."

"Excuse me, don't even get me started on showers and perving. I will win, Miss '_you were singing Titanium, right?'_" Beca mocks.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Not as long as you're married to me.

"So where can I file for divorce papers."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh my god. Can you just shut up and kiss me."

"Whoa, how about a _please_."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "_Please._"

Beca crashes her lips to the redhead's mouth with a smirk, demanding entrance with one swift swipe of her tongue. Fumbling with the buttons of Chloe's cardigan, Beca nearly rips the button down shirt underneath it in her haste to eliminate the barriers. Chloe plants impatient kisses to Beca's collarbone, clumsily struggling with the zipper on the smaller woman's jeans. Feeling Chloe's fingers invade her underwear, arousal quickly fogs Beca's mind as she throws her head against the heavy door. Chloe makes quick work of her fingers, pressing and circling ever so enticingly in the way that she knows will have Beca screaming.

Nerve endings are set alight and Beca feels her eyes roll back in their sockets. The groans escaping her throat are muffled by Chloe's desperate lips locking onto her own. The redhead brings her mouth to her lover's ear and traces the outer shell with her tongue. Beca is very quickly sent soaring to her peak as Chloe presses harder on her most sensitive bud, simultaneously biting the flesh of her earlobe. The intensity has Beca gasping for air.

Beca hears Chloe let out an exasperated sigh, an obvious indicator that her desire is fizzing out of control. Suddenly fuelled, Beca needs to hear more. She needs to taste. To press. To rub. To bite. In one surprising movement, the brunette flips their positions so that an alarmed Chloe is now the filling between a Beca and door sandwich. Beca wastes no time in cupping the red head through her trousers, running her fingers up the inner seam and pressing against the particularly sensitive spot there. Chloe's moan of approval buzzes through Beca's eardrums.

She removes the already undone shirt and cardigan from Chloe's torso, reaching around to unclasp the bra that Chloe seems to be nearly _spilling_ out of. She sucks on the skin on her shoulder from where the straps have just fallen and can't help but admire the view. Even though she gets to see this sight every morning getting dressed, the look in Chloe's eyes paired with a tizzy of hair now falling around in a flurry of red is enough to stun the smaller woman to a halt. Licking her dry lips, Beca swoops her mouth to claim the lips of the woman in front of her. She feels the vibration of Chloe's needy moan hummed into her.

Beca presses her thigh up against Chloe's centre, effectively making her bury her head in the shorter woman's shoulder. Beca takes the opportunity to sweep Chloe's hair away and suck at the exposed and vulnerable skin of her neck, sinking teeth into the flesh just above her collarbone. The brunette takes one ample breast into her hand, swiping her thumb teasingly over the sensitive nipple. She hears every miniscule tremble in the sigh that Chloe breathes into her ear; the need, the ache, the frustration, all in one sound. Beca cradles the back of Chloe's head, bringing her lips up to meet her own in a passionate exchange. She nips a trail of kisses down Chloe's jawline, tonguing ever so slightly as she continues the trail down the long column of her neck. She leaves the slightest sting beneath her as she teethes the skin of Chloe's shoulder before making her way further down the body before her.

A pert nipple is drawn between hungry lips, Beca raking her tongue expertly over the straining nub. The throaty groan of approval hitches in Chloe's chest as she grips Beca's head _hard; _her desire being pressed into the scalp with desperate fingernails.

"Geez babe, sensitive much?" Beca breathes into the skin of Chloe's chest, feeling the sting of her hair being forcefully pulled by impatient fingers.

"Bec, I need you so much right now." Chloe whines. "Like, so much I can't even think of anything else."

"I think I can definitely solve that problem."

"You'd better." Chloe growls.

Dropping to her knees, Beca forcefully tugs Chloe's trousers down to her ankles in one swift movement. She places open mouthed kisses over the small swell at her abdomen, smiling to herself ever so briefly. She teasingly draws the underwear down off Chloe's hips and they join the trousers in a heap on the Afloor. Running her palms up the front of smooth thighs, Beca blows teasing breath against the sensitive skin in front of her. She hears Chloe release a breathy sigh as she ghosts her fingers up the inside of one thigh. Beca lifts one leg and throws it over her shoulder for better access. She teasingly brings the tips of her fingers to the heat between Chloe's legs, swiping them through the hot moisture.

"Dammit Beca, I need-" a strangled moan escapes her. "Ugh, I _need-_!"

"You need what?"

"I need you to fuck me!" she squeals.

Needing no further invitation, Beca plunges two fingers mercilessly into the redhead and Chloe lets out a loud cry. Feeling the wetness coat her fingers, Beca can tell this is going to be unusually quick.

"Ugh yes!" Chloe screams. "Harder!" she slams her head against the door, gripping onto the coat hooks on either side of her head.

Beca hooks her fingers deeper into the other woman, bringing her mouth to latch onto her clit. She swirls her tongue aggressively over the sensitive bundle, feeling Chloe's body work harder against her mouth. The pitch of Chloe's voice rises to its limit as she squeals at the contact. Beca continues her onslaught of Chloe's senses, adding a third finger into the other woman. She feels the redhead trembling, the coils of pleasure being wound tighter and tighter inside of her. Fingers weave through Beca's hair and Chloe grips the brunette strands as she goes out of her mind.

Chloe's legs tremble, giving way as her orgasm finally rips through her. A piercing scream combined with a breathy squeal and a large amount of expletives leave the woman's mouth as her body collapses. Beca awkwardly catches her weight and holds the panting figure in her arms as she slides down the door into a pile of limbs

"Oh. My. God..." Chloe pants, still catching her breath. "That was insane."

"You're telling me." Beca breathes as she soothingly caresses the top of Chloe's thigh.

"Don't do that." Chloe inhales deeply, still letting the oxygen catch up to her lungs.

"What?"

"_That_." Chloe states again, grasping Beca's forearm to cease her actions on her leg.

"Um, why not?" Beca chuckles.

Chloe bites her lip and looks at Beca through hazy eyes "It's making me want you all over again_."_

"_Again_? After _that_?"

Chloe rakes her eyes dangerously over Beca. "Bedroom. Now." She practically pants.

A cheeky smirk finds it's way to Beca's lips. This was going to be a _very _good night.


End file.
